Burnt Turkey
by TTnHPlover
Summary: On Thanksgiving, when the Titans are in the kitchen cooking, will Beastboy's clumsiness get in the way? PLEASE R&R! First humor story. ONESHOT!


"Burnt Turkey"

By TTnHPlover

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, I do not wish to own Teen Ti... WAIT A MINUET! YES I DO! jk, about owning them... I really DO wish to own them though... especially Robin blush and giggle**

Everyone had been in the kitchen all morning cooking. The turkey smelled great! And Beastboy's small tofu turkey next to it in the oven smelled... well, okay anyway.

"Raven, how's the salad coming along?" asked Cyborg, getting the silver platter for the turkey when it was done. He walked by the oven, smelling the turkeylicious goodness. They would have leftovers for days!

"Great." replied Raven. She reached for the old fashioned pepper grounder for the salad. "Starfire, can you get the... tomatoes and two garlic cloves from the fridge?" asked Raven. Starfire nodded, leaving the... something she called 'blorchnaught stew' and walking to the fridge. She passed Beastboy and smelled cheese.

"Friend Beastboy, how is your cheese-o-ronie going?" asked the Tameranian, walking back to Raven with tomatoes and garlic for the heap of greens. Beastboy gave her a confused look and then realized she was talking about macaroni and cheese. He started laughing a little.

"It's macaroni and cheese Star, and... I think it's a little... burnt... he he he..." Everyone turned around from what they were doing.

"WHAT?" yelled Cyborg, who had just put the turkey on for another five minuets.

"Well..." Beastboy timidly began to explain, "I thought it would... um... cook faster if I turned the heat up." he said the last bit very quickly.

"Beastboy, cooking doesn't work like that! It takes time, and a little patience. Like the mashed potatoes, I can't just turn the mixer on high and leave it there! I have to put it on low, make sure it stays in the bowl, and that all the potato lumps are out." explained Robin. "Do you think you can handle the canned cranberry sauce? All that has to be done is you have to open the can, put it in a bowl, and stick it in the microwave for 3 minuets on LOW HEAT!"

"Yeah... I guess..." mumbled Beastboy, sulking off to the other side of the kitchen where the can of sauce laid. He tripped. Beastboy caught himself on some handle on the over and the can of cranberry sauce knocked over and rolled off the counter, bursting open in a shower of redish pink all over the kitchen floor, Beastboy's face, Robin's bare feet and black pajama bottoms, Starfire's favorite white and fluffy terri-cotton slippers and robe, and Raven's favorite purple cloak and bare feet.

Raven whirled around in a fit of rage and caught Beastboy by the neck of his dark blue, and now pink and red splotched t-shirt, that hid his dark green boxers.

"Listen, why don't you go and watch the stupid football game with Cyborg in the living room!" she hissed angrily at him, her eyes starting to flame red. All he could do was nod slowly and skid out of the kitchen with three angry, super-powered teenagers glaring after him.

He flopped down on the couch. Cyborg asked why he was pink, and if he had been kicked out, and by who.

"Short story shorter; I spilt the cranberry juice staining everyone's cloths... and Raven's cloak..." said Beastboy miserably wiping his face and hair with his already stained shirt. Cyborg let out a low whistle.

The two boys watched T.V. for a while longer until it was time for Cyborg to take the turkey out of the oven. Cyborg heaved himself out of the couch and clunked into the kitchen and out of sight.

After about three seconds of lying about Beastboy heard Cyborg yell.

"Aww MAN! My turkey! What ha..." about a ten second pause as black smoke crept out from the crack in the door. Then, "BEASTBOY!!!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Beastboy jumped and hurled himself over the back of the couch and out of sight. Cyborg skidded out of the kitchen hold a charred black turkey up but one of it's back legs, pieces breaking off occasionally.

"heh heh.... Um... Anyone for take-out?" suggested Beastboy, and Robin and Starfire dissolved into laughter, clutching each other for support. Raven just tried to hide a smile.

A/N: Hello! Okay, a few things... first off, no they're not in normal cloths, they're in their pajamas and I don't know why but I like going into detail about cloths, but not in the story, well Robin was wearing black pj bottoms and nothing else, Starfire was wearing a white robe, and fuzzy white slippers. Beastboy was wearing a kinda long dark blue t-shirt and dark green blue boxer, Cyborg is Cyborg, and Raven in wearing her normal cloths. NOW that that's done with... PLEASE R&R because it means the world to me to know that people are reading my writing!


End file.
